The present invention generally relates to systems, devices and methods for bending an elongate member used in association with a medical procedure. In one form, the medical procedure is a spinal stabilization procedure wherein an orthopedic construct is engaged along the spinal column, and the elongate member is a rod component anchored to the spinal column by a number of bone anchors.
The use of spinal constructs to stabilize and support a portion of the spinal column has become commonplace. In particular, spinal constructs frequently include several bone anchors that are anchored to various portions of the spinal column, and an elongate rod that extends between and is engaged with the bone anchors to provide stabilization and support to the spinal column. Typically, the elongate rod is initially provided in a substantially straight configuration, and is subsequently bent or contoured to facilitate engagement with each of the bone anchors and/or to provide a desired spinal curvature.
Prior techniques and instrumentation for bending elongate rods can have limited applications in providing elongate rods with complex or compound curvatures. Additionally, prior techniques and instrumentation for bending elongate rods require application of excessive bending forces, and thereby risk fracturing or degradation of the elongate rod and/or degrading the material properties associated with the elongate rod. In this arena, the desire persists for improved rod bending/contouring capabilities. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.